My New Life
by EvaH2Os
Summary: As if puberty, school, and the death of my parents wasn't enough. Now I'm moving in with the Halliwells. How am I supposed to face them. What am I supposed to say? Hi I'm the illegitimate child that caused your parents divorce, and your mother's death..
1. Chapter 1

"Wait!" I struggle to say due to my complete consternation, "Repeat that"

"Repeat that please," Linda, my mom's best friend says. This is not the time to get all polite. I hate living with her. I miss the Mathews.

"Please!" I practically yell.

"You have three sisters who live in San Francisco." She says calmly as if that wasn't a complete shock to me. As if it wasn't something that would obviously change my life.

"Whoa," Is all I can say. Up until a few weeks ago I didn't even know I was adopted. The Mathews told me about a week before the crash, it was as if they knew they were going to die. Creepy.

"How did you find out?" Is the fist question that pops to my mind.

"I am a social worker, I have these connections." Linda says. Oh, I guess that was slightly obvious.

"So, am I going to meet them?" I ask, suddenly a lot more questions are rushing to mind. "Well," She says putting her hand on my arm. I look down at it. The white plaster cast is filled with signatures, all of which I've read so many times that I have memorized.

_'Paige, I'm so sorry, and I hope you feel better soon. Call me if you wanna talk. Friends Forever, Lisa'_ Yeah, right we haven't spoken since. All my friends avoid me as if suddenly I'm contagious. As if losing my parents wasn't hard enough I seem to have lost all my friends too.

"They want you to move in with them." Linda finishes

"Did they know about me?" I ask

"The Grandmother did, but not the girls." Linda says.

"Why would I be given up for adoption, and not them?" I ask. I suddenly don't feel so good.

"Wait what about my real parents?" I add. Before she answers I feel a sense of dread. Probably because she's looking at me with the exact same face she used to tell me my parents died.

"Honey, let's not get into all of this now. You'll meet them tomorrow and I'm sure you need your rest." She says with a contrite smile.

"Alright," I say with a tired sigh. While she turns around in her chair I pick up my file from her desk and go across the hall. The room I'm staying in was there daughters before she moved out. It's sickeningly pink with posters of Madonna on each different wall. The room almost makes me want to move in with my sisters.

"Half sisters!" I almost yell. Linda neglected to mention that, and I can see why. Our mother was married to their father and had an affair with my father. Their father, Victor Bennet, filed for divorce, and then she died in childbirth. Now they live with or grandmother. I bet they know this too. The oldest, Prudence, is five years older than I am. Five may be young, but it's old enough to remember that your father left and your mother died.

Oh, great. When I meet them tomorrow how am I supposed to face them. What am I supposed to say? "Hi I'm the illegitimate child that caused your parents divorce, and your mother's death," I'm sure that will go over well.


	2. Chapter 2

hey, could anyone else not sign in for the past few days? and I enabled anonymous review. So enjoy.

* * *

"Paige, that file was not for you to read!" Linda says for the thousanth time. I guess putting it back would have been a smart plan. 

"I meanI had to pull strings to get it." Linda says. Ok, I get it! Way to belabor the point.

"Yeah, I can see why." I say, "Why in the world do they want me?" Maybe it's just that Linda really doesn't want me. Who would want to take care of an annoying thirteen year old like myself.

"Paige, they're your family." She says practically shoving me out the door of her car. She hands me my black backpack, and I throw it over my shoulder. The funny thing is that I always thought of Linda as family. When the Mathews adopted me she was like a second mother, and I was told that she was my godmother.

"Come on," She says carring my bags behind me. I let her pass infront of me, and ring the doorbell.

"Welcome, come on in," A friendly old lady opens the door. My heart skips a beat as I see three cold stares coming towards me behind her. They know, I just know it, and they must hate me.

"Hi, I'm Prue." The oldest one says giving me a hug and a smile. I feel immeadeatly relaxed yet slightly afraid of her. She has these ice blue eyes that look like they can see into you and reveal all your dark secrets. She's the kind of girl that I'd probobly avoid at school, but still want to be just like her.

Then I see the next one. She's got long brown hair, and big brown eyes. She looks sweet, but she won't make eye contact with me.

"Hi" she says her eyes scanning my face as I scan hers. "I'm Piper" she says coldly not reaching for a hug or arm shake. I can tell this one doesn't like me. She blames me, but who wouldn't. I really seem to be the family killer.

"I'm Phoebe." The last one jumps in extending her hand. I can tell she was trying to take the focus away from Piper and I. I also notice her purple nail polish matches mine exactly. She gives me a big grin, and I can tell we'll get along all right.

"I'm Linda, It's so nice to meet you." She says dropping my bag, "Isn't it Paige." She adds

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you." I sat as pleasantly as possible. I want to smack Linda though, it's like she enjoys embarassing me.

"Girls, why don't you show Paige to her room." The lady says. I don't know what to call her.

"Yeah, Grams." Pheobe says. Prue notices me strugling to pick up my bag with my good arm so she grabs it.

"Thanks," I say

"No problem," She says giving me that look. It seems to be everywhere. I also notice that they dont ask about my arm. It meens they know about the accident. But I mean I'm moving in with them that doesn't exactly point to a happy family back where I'm from.

"Um, where's the bathroom?" I ask. I can't take them all looking at me. One with pity, one with pure antipathy, and one with just plain curiosity.

"Down the hall on the left." Phoebe says.

"Thanks," I say rushing off. I look out the wndow and see Linda's car speed off. Figures she'd leave once the papers were signed. I know she'll be back to check on me though. She promised. I splash my face with cold water and prepare to go back into that room. My room...I guess. Get ready for your new life Ms. Mathews.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you'll be going to Baker High tomorrow morning." Grams says. Calling her Grams feels awkward though because she doesn't feel like my Grams. But she keeps telling me to call her that, and I'm pretty indebted to her right about now.

"I'm only in eight grade." I say.

"Oh dear, it's a middle and high school. Of coarse I knew that." She says smiling at me as if I was a little kid who just said something cute.

"Oh," Is all I say. I just went to an all girls' middle school before.

"I've already registered you, and your last school sent your transcript. So Piper will take you to your first class and tell you where the others are." Grams says. I choke for a moment on my food, and Piper drops her fork. I can tell she's dreading this as much as I am. I also catch the look she gives Prue. It kind of hurts, but I probably deserve it.

"I have a free first period so it makes more sense if I show Paige around." Prue steps up. Thank God. I think I can tell who my favorite sister will be.

"Alright then." Grams says standing up and taking her plate to the sink. She takes Phoebe's and mine as well Then Prue takes up hers and Pipers.

"I don't think it's fair your making her go to school tomorrow. She just got here. I think we should all stay here." Phoebe says

"I think you should have studied for that math test." Grams says crinkling her nose at Phoebe. I can't help, but laugh a little.

"It was worth a try," Phoebe shrugs, "come on I'll help you pick out clothes for school." She says grabbing my arm by my shirtsleeve.

"Um, alright." I say following her. I hear Piper start to say something to Prue, and I swear I hear my name, but Phoebe is dragging me upstairs too fast for me to listen in.

"So, what do you normally wear to school?" Phoebe asks.

"Whatever. It's pretty layed back so usually sweats or jeans and a tee-shirt." I say

"Well, welcome to the world of co-ed education." Phoebe says

"So what about these?" I ask sheepishly about my normal jeans.

"These are amazing." Phoebe says ignoring me, and pulling out a pair of jeans that I'd only ever worn once. I wore them the day of the accident. We were going to go out for a nice dinner for my dad's birthday, and we were arguing about where to go. I had bought a wholeoutfit for the occasion, but we never made it.

"Alright," I say as she tosses them to me. I hold them in my hands, and see the little lack smudge on the back pocket. A piece of tar had stuck from when I rolled out of the car. They said it was a miracle I got out, but I had no clue how I did it.

"Paige!" Phoebe calls waving a shirt in front of my face.

"Sorry," I say grabbing it. "Yeah, I'll wear this." I say putting it down on the dresser.

"Your scared aren't you?" she says looking at me.

"I'm pretty good at knowing how people are feeling." She says.

"But don't worry. School will be a breeze," She says. I relax a little bit. She thinks I'm just worried about school. Not the fact that I've just totally changed my life, and that a sister hates my guts.

"Except gym, the clothes are heinous!" She is saying asI tune back in.

"I'll be okay." I say putting my hand on hers, a move that I picked up from Linda. It makes you feel calm at first, but once you have had it done a few times the sensation wears off.

"Hey, " Prue says coming into my room followed by Piper.

"So Phoebe getting you excited for Baker?" Prue asks

"I guess," I say. Piper gives me a fake smile. I bet Prue made he smile at me. I look back at Piper and she drops the fake smile. I know she wants nothing more than to leave.

"Sorry, but I'm really tired." I say. I see Piper let out a nervous breath.

"We'll leave you alone." Phoebe says

"Good night," I say as they leave. Tomorrow will be quite the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey here are the ages for those who asked. Paige is thirteen. Phoebe is fifteen Piper is sixteen. Prue is almost eighteen.

* * *

"Wake up, sweety" Prue says nudging me. I look at the clock. It's seven. 

"What time do we leave?" I ask sitting up.

"In half an hour," she says smoothing back my hair.

"Look I'm sorry about Piper," She says abruptly. I'm slightly taken back by her lack of subtleness. I don't know what to say to this.

"She'll come around. It just makes me sad to see that look of disappointment on your face when she doesn't look at you." Prue says

"Am I that easy to read?" I ask

"Yeah," she says with a little laugh, "Now get up!"

Once I'm dressed I head downstairs. I shiver; San Francisco is a lot colder than LA.

"Can I wear a sweat shirt?" I ask Phoebe. A look of dread crosses her face.

"I have the perfect thing for you." Phoebe says jetting up the stairs and throwing an orange-y pink sweater at me.

"It's too small for me, and the color is perfect for you." Phoebe says. I put it on right a way. My first hand me down; I can't help but smile.

The ride to school is silent. The static hum of the radio is the only thing keeping everyone from hearing when I drop a bobby pin.

"Paige, we're this way." Prue says handing me a piece of paper. I look down at it. It's my new schedule. When I look up Prue is gone. I tighten the straps of my black bag that's around my shoulders carrying a brand new notebook, and some pens.

"Paige, come here." I hear Prue yell. I see her a few feet away at the end of the parking lot.

"Have a good day," Phoebe says before going off to her friends. Piper leaves without a word. I do feel a bit disappointed.

"This is Andy." Prue says referring to the guy that her arms are around.

"Hi," I say

"Hey," he says, "Your lucky to have such an amazing older sister."

"Amazing?" Prue asks him

"Amazing, beautiful, gorgeous…" I look around as they talk to each other. It's sickening, really. I play with the zipper on Phoebe's… or well my new jacket.

"Alright let's go" Prue says finally breaking away from Andy as a bell rings. Most of the students clear out from the parking lot.

"This building is the one hundreds building. The schedule has all the room numbers on it. Upstairs is the two hundred's, and across the field is the gym and science labs, but I don't think you'll have a science there for a few years." She says.

"So where's my locker?" I ask. It's number 3033. Not to hard to remember.

"Should be right next to your first period class." Prue says

"Come on it's upstairs I'll take you." She says leading me upstairs. Once we get outside the door she stops.

"Alright, have a good day. I'll see you at home around five." Prue says

"Wait!" I stop her. "How am I getting home?"

"Phoebe and Piper will find you and you guys have to walk because I have cheerleading." Prue says

"Alright, thanks." I say before stepping inside. I head towards the open seet in the front corner.

"That's mine," A tall girl with dark hair and a lot of eye liner says tapping me on the shoulder.

"Sorry. I'm new." I say sheepishly.

"I noticed." She says brushing back herlong hair.

"I'm Paige," I say trying to be friendly.

"Good for you," she says sitting down and handing me the pen that I had put on the desk. I just turn around and go to the last open desk in the very back of the room.

"Glen Belland," The boy sitting next to me says. Atleast someone here is friendly.

"Paige Mathews" I say.

"So where are you from?" He asks.

"LA" I say, "Not too far."

"Welcome to hell, better known as Baker High." He says.

"Thanks," I say, "So what are we waiting for." I ask noticing the teacher doing nothing at his desk.

"That," Glen says pointing to a speaker in the corner of the room.

"Good Morning students, this is Principal Litvak." The speakers boom at exactly eight.

"Boo!" The other kids yell. They throw paper planes, and crunched up pieces of notebook paper at it.

"Shut up already! You've been saying the same thing for like 30 years!" A girl in the front yells. I can't even hear what he's saying. Not that I really care. The teacher doesn't seem to care either. I guess he's used to it.

"So, Paige what's your next period?" He asks.

"Biology," I say looking at the paper Prue gave me.

"Let me see that." Glen says. He hands it back a moment later, "Lucky you. We have the same schedule."

"Lucky me?" I ask

"Yeah" He says with a laugh. I think I made my first friend in San Francisco.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope your enjoying this. There's a few more characters I'm going to add. Review please and let me know what you think.

* * *

Last period. Half an hour left. I'm clicking my pen back and forth. Different school, same deal. It's all boring.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask without even raising my hand. I've learned that teachers can't get the new kids in trouble during their first week, and I plan to take full advantage of that rule.

"Take the pass. You have three minutes." He says practically biting his tongue to keep from yelling at me.

I walk through the door, and down the hall. I go outside and down a flight of stairs, and back up. I look around. Great job Paige, I'm lost.

I try to remember where I came from. I turn left and go down the stairs. The numbers on the classroom's here are three hundred, but surely they were one hundred before. I feel like my head is spinning. The schools not even that big, and I'm lost. I wander around for a while until I finally spot some familiar signs.

"Nice of you to join us." The teacher says as I stumble back in to his classroom after walking into three wrong ones first, and not even finding the bathroom. I sit down quietly, and terribly embarrassed. I continue to tap my pen. Click on…click off…until finally the bell.

"I hope you know that Mr. Dean was seething for every minute out you were gone. He never let's kids out." Glen says leading me up the stairs to where my locker is supposed to be.

"This is it?" I ask pointing to a top locker on the second floor.

"Yeah," He says, "Need any help opening it?" He asks

"No" I say, "I'll see you tomorrow." The second he leaves I try to open the locker. Of coarse back at St. Mary's we didn't have lockers, and I have no clue how to open mine.

When I finally do manage to put the combination in with the correct order of spins it flies open.

"That wasn't so hard." I say aloud to myself. Then I notice something on the top shelf. It's pretty high so that I'd have to jump to grab it, but I can tell it's a book, a rather large one too. It looks old, as well; I bet this locker hasn't been used in forever.

I jump up to grab the book and get it out of my locker but I manage to not only not reach the book, but to slam the locker shut. Whatever, who needs lockers.

I walk out to the parking lot to meet Phoebe…and Piper. My backpack weighs a ton from all the books I got. I could have put them in my locker, but no I had to get a ridiculously impossible to open locker. I'll have Glen open it tomorrow.

"What took so long?" Piper says a she spots me. She may be rude, but at least were talking.

"I had locker trouble." I say trying to avoid the story, and keep at least some of my dignity intact.

"Only an idiot couldn't open one of our cheep lockers," Piper says. I hope she's trying to make a joke, but I really doubt it.

"Just kick it next time. It will swing open." Phoebe says after shooting Piper a look, one that she doesn't realize that I see. But after figuring out that I had been lied to all my life, I make sure to catch everything now.

"It's on top." I say

"You got a top locker. I'm a sophomore, and I don't even have one!" Phoebe says slightly upset, but hey I'd be glad to switch.

We walk the rest of the way in silence. While Piper and Phoebe walk, and I straggle behind them. The backpack makes the uphill walking slightly harder. In LA everything's flat, and I'm certainly not used to this.

I start to think that this is my new life. This is my new family, and my new school. As we walk into the manor it dawns on me that this is my new home. This is where I'll be sleeping for the next five years of my life, and possibly more.

As we walk in the phone is ringing. Phoebe rushes through the door to grab it. Piper and I are left alone for a moment. We both look at each other.

"Um, I'm going to go upstairs." I say shyly.

"I'm going to go watch TV." Piper says walking in the opposite direction.

The phone rings off the hook for the first twenty minutes that I sit in my room for. I unpack some boxes and read the student handbook, which I'm sure no one actually does read. It sounds as if it hasn't been updated since the seventies when the school opened.

I finally decide to just go take a shower. I'm so used to being an only child with my own bathroom that I don't bother locking the door. As I'm getting out Piper walks in.

"Sorry" she says slamming the door shut. Way to make things less awkward, and shred the last dregs of my dignity.

"Phone's for you, Paige!" I hear Piper say from the other side of the door. I look around for a phone, but the one that's in my room isn't hooked up yet. I go to the room next door, and pick up the cordless phone.

"Hello" I say while at the same time looking around Prue's room. She has a big four-poster bed, and cream colored walls with a lot of photographs everywhere.

"Paige Mathews?" I hear an unfamiliar voice. I expected Linda, but I have no clue who this is.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, this is Leo Wyatt. I'm on the student to student outreach program, and I was scheduled to be your advisor, but I couldn't come to school today." Leo says

"I managed." I say. Well, barely, but I did.

"Well, all new students are pared with one of us for their first year. When's a good time for you to meet?" He asks.

"Um, lunch tomorrow." I suggest.

"Alright, I'll find you." He says.

"Wait, do you even know what I look like?" I ask

"You're the only new eight grader, and you have red hair. You shouldn't be to hard to track down."

"Oh," I laugh. Then the line clicks dead. I head downstairs partially because the school food sucks, and I'm hungry. But also because I know that eventually I'll have to make some sort of bond with Piper.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you're the Halliwell sister's half sister?" Glen asks

"Yeah, do you know of them?" I ask

"Of coarse they're all legendary. " Glen says as if it should be obvious.

"Why?" I ask. Any family dirt I can pick up?

"Well, Prue is her class president, and the cheerleading captain, and well hot." Glen says.

"Thanks for that last part." I say sarcastically.

"Piper, well, she is the school brain. Everyone knows that last week the juniors got their SAT scores back and she got higher than the entire senior class. Academically, she puts Baker on the map." Glen says. Figures the smart one would be smart enough to stay away from me.

"And Phoebe?" I ask

"While she's just hot, but I mean hot." Glen says

"Eew, she's my sister." I say. Having a male best friend isn't the most convenient arrangement.

"But I mean come on." Glen says

"I don't talk about girly things with you." I say

"But you will." Glen says, " I have some sister's of my own and they think I'm like one of them."

"Well, all women do have the exact same mentality." I say sarcastically.

"Exactly," He says

"Look I have to go meet my student advisor," I say looking around.

"Since when do we have a student advisor program?" Glen asks. He's been going here for a year and three quarters already, and he doesn't know about that. Man, he is clueless.

"I'll see you after school." I say waving him off.

"We'll talk about hot girls." Glen says, and I'm not sure if he's serious or not.

"Then we'll go bra shopping." I throw in.

"If Phoebe's going," Glen starts, but I walk away. This whole Glen having a crush on Phoebe thing is going to get old fast.

"Paige!" some one yells. I look around, but don't see this alleged Leo.

"Paige!" I hear again this time I turn around and see Leo. He's sitting by the bitchy girl from first period.

"Hi" I say as he comes over to me.I think I justshook hands withone of the most gorgeous guys I've ever seen. He has blonde hair, and big blue eyes. He looks like an angel. Too bad he's obviously too old for me. If Piper was nicer I might try to set them up. They look about the same age.

"So let's go upstairs," He says leading me to an empty room.

"So how do you like Baker?" He asks.

"It's okay." I say, "But I can't open my locker."

"In time" Leo says. What the hell?

"So what about your home life?" He asks

"Fine" I say

"I can tell your lying." He says

"Well, I don't really get along with one of my sisters." I say

"Did you get into a fight?" He asks

"We just met. I'm just a half sister." I say

"A half sister is still a sister," He says sticking up for me against myself.

"You need to show her that you trust her. Let her in on something in your life that you haven't old anyone else." Leo says

"No way!" I say

"She'll respect you then, and you'll respect her for being there for you." He says

"Whatever, this isn't about my home life." I say circumventing the whole subject.

"Well, just remember that everything takes time, and family and trust are the most important things. It's all about making a connection." Leo says. I drop a stack of books. I pick them up and put them back, but when I look up again Leo is gone. That boy is so weird.


	7. Chapter 7

When we arrive home it's basically the same as yesterday only this time Piper and I donn't talk at all.

Phoebe rushes for the phone as soon as the door opens. Piper goes to watch TV, and Prue is at cheerleading.

This time I decide to not sit in my room though. I go into the kitchen where Phoebe is on the phone and eating from a box of cookies. I sit across from her and fill out a science worksheet while eating with her. I also catch most of her annoyingly boring conversation about some 'hotie' named Cole.

When I'm done I try to think about what to talk to Piper about. My parents? That's too messy. Besides what if she just laughed? I know that's diabolical, amd it would never happen. I mean just the fact that I'm imagining it happen pretty much confirms that it won't.But still, it's a little too personal.

Glen? There's really nothing to say there. We don't like each other, but he does have these amazing green eyes that I absolutely love. I really don't have any secrets. I mean I'm only thirteen. I'm supposed to making the secrets of my life around now. I decide to head upstairs once I've realized that this is hopeless and that I'm not going to end up talking to Piper. The whole thing just frustrates me.

I don't understand why we can't just get along? I sound like a stupid kids show now. I need to go do something.

I finish all my unpacking. I even color code my closet. I know that won't stay for long. I wander around the upstairs for a bit.

When I'm in the bathroom I notice that I've finally gotten my period. Something I expected to tell my mom, and we'd be happy then I'd tell my friends. I almost start to cry when I realize here I am alone no mom not even a dad. A grandmother that's hardly ever around, and sisters I don't really know.

I have no clue what to do. I could call Glen, but that would be awkward. More so than when he talks about how hot Phoebe is.

Seeing as I have no clue what to do now, I decide to go downstairs and find Prue. She should be home by now.

"Prue!" I call. No answer. My heart beat speeds.

"Prue!" I call again.

"She's not here. It's a game night. Then she and Andy go to dinner." Piper says

"Phoebe!" I opt for the next best.

"Movies with her friends." Piper says. I remember hearing about that on the phone. Cole was supposed to be there. My sister's better be having hell of a time on these dates because I feel like I should kill them for not being here.

"Are you okay?" Piper asks sounding mildly concerned. My cheeks get hot, and I feel more embarrassed than I've ever felt in my entire life.

"Well…" I start. Talk about a major icebreaker.

* * *

"I never thought I'd see this." Prue says coming into the TV room where Piper and I are sitting on the couch. Piper's reading, and I'm flipping through channels. 

I guess Leo was right. Trusting Piper with some thing would bring us closer together. Granted I had no other choice, but I can't hate her anymore.

"Yeah well. It had to happen eventually." Phoebe says standing next to Prue. Prue must have picked her up on her way home from dinner.

Piper and I laugh.

"Well, what happened? Find out the world is ending?" Phoebe asks jumping on the couch next to us. It's funny how I didn't even think she noticed but now that we get along it's okay to talk about or little feud.

"Something like that." I say

"Well, I'm glad. Let's order a pizza for dinner." Prue says picking up a phone.

"Didn't you just come from dinner, fatty?" Phoebe asks sticking her tongue out at Prue. I wonder if one day that will be me bantering with one of them playfully.

"The place was awful. I'm starved." Prue says calling up their local pizza house. Once she hangs up she jumps on the couch with us.

The chandelier above us shakes and there is a flash casting a temporary light above us then bathing us in sparks. That was odd.

"Putting on some weight their Prudence" Phoebe teases.

"Because that was so my fault." Prue says jabbing Phoebe in the ribs.

"Glad you admit to it." Piper says

"Actually I did it with my magic power!" Prue says waving her arms around. The chandelier sways.

"I'm going to go check the circuit breaker." She says jumping up.

"I'll come," I say mildly afraid


	8. Chapter 8

When Prue comes to wake me up the next morning she accidentally knocks over the phone. I hear the crash and wake up with a scream. I was having a dream about the car accident, and I guess the sound just freaked me out.

"Jumpy much?" Prue asks as Phoebe and Piper come rushing in.

"Sorry," I say sitting up. My head pounds. Prue switches on the lights.I guess they're working again even though we couldn't figure out the circuit breaker.

"Get ready for school." Prue says laughing at me, and walking away.

"I don't feel so good." I say. Phoebe and Piper come over by me.

"Are you su-" Piper starts to say.

"Whoa, she has a hundred and two degree fever." Phoebe cuts her off after feeling my head.

"How do you know that?" Piper asks looking at Phoebe quizzicaly. Prue turns back around and heads in realizing that I'm not just trying to get out of something.

"I'll get a thermometer." Phoebe says leaving. She comes back and pushes it under my tongue.

"One hundred and two" Prue reads. Phoebe is good at reading people!

"Phoebe?" I ask. How did she know?

"I don't even know." She says

"I have my free third period. So I'll take you two to school, and I'll be back around eleven to see if your doing better. Is that alright?" Prue says

"Fine" I say groggily.

"Drink this," she says handing me a bottle of water and some tablets.

"I'll call off cheer practice today also." Prue says kissing my forehead. It's weird how calming that is.

"Feel better," Phoebe and Piper say leaving. Prue shuts my blinds, and closes the door as she leaves.

This is odd. I rarely get sick. I hate being sick. I mean I love missing school, but the whole being sick thing hurts. I drift off as the painkillers wear in.

When I wake up Prue is sitting on the corner of my bed.

"It's eleven already." I say

"It's four. You were sound asleep when I came home." Prue laughs.

"Oh," Is all I say. I feel like I haven't slept in days. I keep having nightmares of the crash. Over and over again.

"Here," Prue says handing me a thermometer. I put it under my tongue until it beeps.

"One hundred." Prue reads, "Well, it's down a little. Good thing today was Friday because you're not getting out of the house for at least another day" Prue says. Great way to spend my first weekend here, and a great way to make them spend their weekend. Stuck at home with me.

"Now take this," Prue says handing me a little cup filled with purple goop. It's child fever reducer. I hate this stuff. It tastes nothing like grape as the bottle claims. The Mathew's always used to give it to me.

"It's not that bad. Don't look so upset." Prue says

"It's not that. I was just thinking of-" I stop myself from sharing to much. I must be delusional. I just met her like four days ago and now I'm about to cry my guts out with her.

"What?" she says trying to coax it out of me.

"Nothing," I say swallowing with a grimace. It's as disgusting as I remember it.

"I'll let you go back to sleep," Prue says

"Thanks for all this." I say as she leaves. Once the doors are shut though I'm not tired, not in the least. All I can do is think, and all I can think about is how much I miss my parents.

I hear the phone ring a few hours later instinctively I pick it up, but then I realize this isn't my house. That's probobly not for me.

"Halliwell residence," I choke out nervously.

"Paige, it's Linda," A familiar voice sayas. I feel calmed. Well, as calm as I can feel around Linda.

"Hi," I say

"How are things going?" She asks.

"Fine," I say.

"They aren't abusive or anything?." she says.

"No" I say

"Good." She says

"So why'd you leave so quickly?" I ask a little upset.

"I was done with the papers," she says as if it should have been obvious. As if I was just a client, and we didn't have any history.

"Look I have to go," I say hanging up on her. I can't say that I don't feel a little betrayed.I also can't say thatI feel guilty at all for hanging up on the only person who's ever bothered to call me from back home. Probobly just because it's her job though.


	9. Chapter 9

"Paige, you've got a visitor." Piper says knocking on my door. I wake up for a second wondering where I am. Then the light hits me and the throbbing pain sets into my head. I sit up as the door opens, and following Piper is Glen. I wonder how he knew where I live.

"Hi," he says shyly, but with a huge grin. Piper smiles at us and leaves.

"Phoebe opened the door in her pajamas." Glen says with that dopey smile. I don't pretend to look amused.

"So" I say

"We're partners," He says holding out an egg to me.

"Excuse me?" I ask totally confused, and slightly disoriented.

"For health. I chose you as my partner.You're the mom, I'm the dad, and this is our daughter. We have to keep a diary of what we did with her, and include photos." He says pulling his digital camera from his pocket.

"You chose me?" I ask a little surprised. there are some pretty girls in that class.

"Well, I was the last guy to get to pick, and there were only two choices." He says

"I'm sick." I say changing the subject. So I was picked last? Slightly upsetting.

"I had the flu vaccination." He says brushing my fever off,"We'll take her to the park it's just around the corner." Glen says. I need to find some way out of this. I'm so not in the mood to do homwork, in the park, on a satuday, and when I'm sick.

"Prue!" I call. She comes in a moment later. I know she won't let me go to the park.

"Yeah?" she says looking at Glen oddly. Then I realize they've never met. Little things like that remind me of how I don't belong here.

"Can I go to the park it's for school," I say. Oh please say no. I'm so not in the mood for this.

"Oh" her face looks as if she's just solved a puzzle, "Mrs. Philips, and the egg diary,"

"Exactly," Glen says, "I'm Glen." He adds.

"Prue" she says handing me a thermometer. I put it in my mouth.

"99.2" she reads

"So can I go?" I ask

"I suppose, but be back by lunch," She says leaving.I guess I don't know her as well as I thought I did. What? Why would she say yes? I hate life. And apparently everybody else hates me. I don't know what's so wrong with me that I would be chosen last.

"Get dressed." Glen says trying to hurry me up.

"Then leave," I say pointing to the door. He trudges out. Once the door's shut I get up. I catch my reflection in the mirror, and feel embarrassed. My hair is everywhere, and I look like a mess.

"Are you ready yet," Glen pounds.

"No!" I yell back. It's only been ten minutes. He's such a guy.

"That only took an hour," He says when I finally come out, " I should have chosen Mikelle,"

"Leave me alone," I say shoving him. We go down the stairs and outside.

At the park we take some photos, and Glen scrawls down some notes in his notebook. Then we head back.

"Shoot!" I scream as I trip on some uneven pavement and the egg cracks.

"Our daughter!" Glen says bending down near the pavement.

"Relax we have eggs at my house." I say

"She signed the bottom so we couldn't do that." Glen says upset. We walk back to the manor with the idea of flunking in our mind.

"What?" Phoebe asks as I slam the door behind us. She looks about asupset as we do. I'd ask her what's wrong, but that seems too personal for me to do.

"I broke our egg," I say guiltily. Another person I personally killed.

"I can whip you up a new one." Phoebe smiles while rushing to the kitchen.

"Here" she says handing us an egg after she forges a signature on the bottom. I feel so much better.

"I used six different eggs." She laughs.I guess she seems to have cheered up.

"Thanks so much" I say

"Yeah" Glen says staring. Great day for Phoebe to be wearing a low cut top.

My attention turns to a photograph of my sisters that's on the mantle. I swear they all just moved closer.

"Paige, you alright?" Phoebe asks. I turn back to her suddenly feeling a bit woozy.

"You'd better sit down." She says grabbing the thermometer from the counter and shoving it back under my tongue.

"Back to one hundred." She says looking at it.

"I feel fine," I say lying. I don't want to go back asleep. I want to hang out with Glen.

"You'd better go back upstairs and lie down." Phoebe says.

"I'll see you later," Glen says taking the egg from me.

"Take care of our daughter." I say. He laughs as he finds his way out.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up with a jolt. I slowly lift myself up. I look at the clock. It's almost midnight. I've been sleeping for almost twelve hours. I get up to get some water and use the bathroom. I hear talking in Prue's room. I can't help, but stand outside and listen.

"How is she?" I hear a male voice that I vaguely remember. Probobly that Andy guy.

"I didn't tell you she was sick did I?" Prue asks. Well, I guess they're taling about me.

"No, but that's not what I meant." Andy says

"Oh, I think she's adjusting all right. She looks so sad all the time, and she doesn't have many friends." Prue says. I have plenty of friends! Well, maybe she's right, but I've only been here for like five days.

"What about Piper?" Andy asks.

"She always gets really sad around now because it's the week of the anniversary of our mom's death." Prue says.

My birthday isn't for another two weeks. That means there's no way that my mom died in child birth. I feel relieved that it can't be my fault now, but still confused. What happened?

"But I thought she hated Paige." Prue says. Hated? That's a little strong. I'm starting to feel really down right about now. I bet this is why you're not supposed to eavesdrop.

"They seem to be getting along fine now." Prue says

"That's good. So maybe you can stop being so stressed all the time." Andy says. Right about now I wonder if Grams even knows that Andy is here. I decide to move on now. As I take my next step the flour board creeks under my foot.

"Get in the closet, I think it's Grams!" I hear Prue whisper. Well, that answers my questions.

"Oh, Paige." Prue says opening her door to see who's outside.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I lie with perfect ease. She'll never know I listened in...or that I know that she thinks I have no friends!

"No, I'm up. How are you feeling?" She asks putting her hand to my forehead.

"Fine" I lie once again. I don't want to stress her even more out.

"Let me give you more medicine while your up though." She says

"I wish that bottle would just show up in the trash." I mutter. I follow Prue to the bathroom. She opens up the medicine cabinet, but it's not there.

"I bet it's still downstairs. I'll be right back." Prue says. I sit down on the counter while I wait for her. A purple bottle catches my eye. It's actually in the trash. How funny. I said I wished it was there, and that's where it actually was. I go get it out.

"You found it." Prue says coming back in empty handed.

"Oh yeah, someone must have knocked it in the trash." I say handing it to her.

"Phoebe" she says rolling her eyes. I take a cup of the medicine then I go downstairs to get some water. I see Phobe sneaking in the front door.

"You scared me!" She jumps as she spots me in the kitchen.

"Sorry." I say. She puts her fingers to her lips.

"My curfews eleven." She laughs. She hangs up her jacket on the coat hanger and joins me in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Sick of being asked how I'm feeling." I say

"Sorry," she says.

"So where were you?" I ask.

"The movies then I got invited to a little thing at Cole's house." Phoebe says.

"Are you guys going out or something?" I ask

"I wish," she says. From what I've heard I though she'd be ale to get anyone.

"Paige, are you still up." We hear Prue whisper coming downstairs.

"Fuck," Phoebe says as Prue spots her before she can hide.

"I thought you were in an hour ago." Prue says looking at Phoebe.

"I thought Andy went home before I left." Phoebe smiles. I bet she noticed his car outside.

"That's none of your business." Prue says

"I'm sure what I was out doing was a lot less vulgar than what you two do." Phoebe says.

"God knows what your up to these days, Phoebe." Prue says matching Phoebe's tone. I watch them bicker in amazement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asks offended. It's wierd how the closer people are the worse their fights are. I wish I could fight like that wth one of them.

"You know exactly what I mean. I could smell the smoke from upstairs," Prue says, "Grams will love this."

"Grams will love Andy in your room at twelve thirty, and that you go to his house when you say your going to Michelle's" Phoebe says

"How about you don't tell if she doesn't?" I suggest quietly. They both look at me. I shrug.

"Fair." Phoebe says coldly to Prue.

"I can deal with that." Prue says.

"You remind me way to much of Piper." Phoebe says pointing at me with an odd look.

"Thanks," I say. I guess she's rubbing off on me, "I'm going to go back to bed,"

They both kiss my forehead, and send me off. I don't sleep well. Nightmares of the crash, and my parents keep coming. Then I have one where I'm with my real parents and the Mathews and suddenly there all gone, and I'm all alone.

When I wake up again it's around eleven. I get up and go downstairs. I watch tv without actually paying atentiion for a while. Then a hallmark commercial catches my attention

"Do something special for the most special person in you life. Your mother.." I shut off the TV, but before I know it there are tears in my eyes. i don't usually cry this much. but it seems whenever there is someone I truly love they die.

"What's wrong sweety," Grams says seeing me and sitting down next to me.

"How did my mom die?" I blurt out. Piper stops in her tracks as she was walking by the door.

"She drowned." Grams says. I see Piper's eyes water, and I don't notice mine are doing the same.

"How come it says she died during child birth on my file?" I say. I felt so guilty, and all this time she drowned. It's not like I held her under.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Grams says, "So it was just easier to say that she died in child birth."

"But her death date and my birth date wouldn't be the same." I say

"That's also a long story. One for another time." Grams says standing up.

"I want to hear." Piper says finally coming in. Grams looks startled I bet she didn't know Piper was there.

"Yeah, " I say. Grams eyes flash up to the sky for a moment as if she was talking to the heavens,

"Alright, but get your sisters down here," Grams says.

Soon were all seated on the couch, and Grams clears her throat. Were all partially crying except for Prue. I have the fealing she's the kind of person that wouldn't cry in public.

"Girls, the answer for all of this lies in magic,"


	11. Chapter 11

So Glen, do you believe in magic?" I ask over the phone before school. We are becoming closer than I am with my sisters. It's odd. Then again I probobly see Glen about as much as I see my sisters. Especially because we've been avoiding eachother since Grams' talk.

"What? Did daddy pull a quarter out from behind your ear," He asks. I stop for a second.

"Oh my god, Paige. I'm so sorry," Glen says after a few silent beats.

"It's okay. I know what you meant." I say

"The dayI see a pig fly is the day I believe in magic," Glen says.

"Not even a little bit?" I prod him.

"Well, do you believe in magic?" He asks me. Part of me says yes, and part of me says no. If magic is real that explains how Grams changed my mothers death certificate, and how I survived the crash. Also that Grams isn't totaly senile.

If magic is real though why couldn't I save my parents?

"I don't think I can believe in anything right now." I respond honestly.

"Look, If you need to talk I'm here." He says softly, and I feel a little better.

"Thanks, that means a lot." I say, but the moment is ruined as Prue, Piper, and Phoebe come barging into my room. Don't they know anything about privacy? I mean all I have that's my own here is this room.

"Look I have to go," I say. He says bye and I hang up.

"That as so cute," Phoebe says

"Shut up," I say rolling my eyes.

"Don't think I won't throw that baby of yours at you." Phoebe says picking up my egg from the counter.

"Guys!" Piper interrupts us.

"Yeah?" I ask looking up at them expectantly.

"It's been almost a week now. We need to talk about this." Prue says sitting down by me on my bed.

"No, we don't," I say standing up.

"But you can talk about it with loverboy?" Pheobe asks.

"You listened in?" I say incredulously.

"Thereare few secrets in theHalliwell household." Phoebe says rolling her eyes. Prue and I both look at Piper. I guess we all confide in her.

"That's what you think." Piper says to Phoebe.

"Anyhow, " Prue says clearing her throat.

"I don't want to talk about this, it's crazy," Piper says

"What's crazy is us not believing everything that's right infront of our eyes." Prue says. I guess she believes.

"Prue had sex with Andyover thesummer," Piper says with a smug smile knowing that she just started a domino effect, totally avoiding the magic talk.

"Piper, you promised!" Prue says standing up and walking towards Piper.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about this." Piper says.

"I told you that in confidence!" Prue says, "like when you told me that you kissed Jeremy!"

"You kissed Jeremy?" Phoebe says, "After I told you what an ass he was to me!" Phoebe looks a mixture of hurt and angry.

I know the magic discussion won't be happening today. I just sit back, relax, and watch the show.I find myself oddly amused by their fights.

"It was Piper who dented Grams car!" Phoebe yells back. Prue looks like she's about to rip Piper's head off.

"I was grounded for three months because of that!" Prue yells

"Phoebe kissed Roger," Piper says Prue freezes in her tracks, and the few books on my shelves fly into the air.

We all look around horrified. Prue runs out of the room with a sob. I never thought I'd see her cry. Then again I never thought I'd see magic too. I guess today' the day that pigs fly.

* * *

"She still won't talk to you?" Piper asks Phoebe. 

"No, thanks a lot." Phoebe says rudely.Not that she doesn't have every right.

"Look I'm sorry," Piper says, "It's only been one night.."

"I heard her crying in her room all night." Phoebe says.

"Why don't you go do something about it?" I ask. Then immedeatly regret it. I have no clue where that came from.

"One day we'll have secrets about you to throw around!" Phoebe says standing up and glaring at me, "Now I'm off to take your advice." She says rushing up the stairs.

"We should walk to school. I have the fealing Prue won't be in the mood to drive us." Piper says.

"Alright," I say bringing my cup of juice to the sink.

"I'm sorry about last night," Piper says as we walk together.

"Hey, it was a time for me to learn about you guys before me." I say

"Not exactly the best sides of us." Piper says

"Can I ask you something?" I ask

"Yeah?" she says

"Why didn't you like me when I first moved in?" I say. She starts walking faster. I guess a nervous habbit.

"I'm really sorry about that. It was almostthe anniversary that our mom died, and I had to clear out of my room to give it to you." Piper starts, "I guess I was just jelous because they were all fussing about you, and who you would look the most like, and I thought you were replacing our old lives and our past." Piper finishes. They were fussing about me? I can't help but smile at that.

"I' m sorry," I say

"You have no reason to be. I was being so selfish. I mean I thought you were replacing our old lives, but here we were actually doing that to you. I mean you had a family and friends before us." Piper says.

"Don't cry," she says wiping a tear from my eye. I feel embarrassed. I didn't notice I was crying.

"I'm glad I can talk to you." I say as we reach the school steps.

"I'm glad we talked," Piper says. Now this talk's out of the way, there's just one left. One I'd like to avoid, but none the less need to hear. The magic one.


	12. Chapter 12

I sit in English bored out of my mind. Glen is actually paying attention. I notice the bitch girl is absent today. Not that we've had any confrontations since my first day. But hey, I'm aloud to hold grudges.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask actually waiting to be called on this time.

"Three minutes," he says, "I mean it this time."

I walk aout and head the correct way this time. Woo hoo! I found the bathrooms. Maybe I'll be able to open my locker next. I push open the door happily, but it won't move. Well, atleast I found it this time.

"Hello?" I call, but there's no responce. I guess I'll wait till I go home. Just as I leave I hear a sob.

"Who's in there?" I ask

"Go away!" The girl cries.

"Let me in," I say.

"No!" she says, but suddenly I'm in the bathroom on the floor lying next to her.

"I'm so sorry!" she says jumping up. It's the bitchy girl. I'm tempted to say 'You should be', but I'm too dizzy and confused.

"How did I get here?" I ask seeing that the door is still locked.

"I did it. I'm a freak of nature." She says

"No,I think I did it." I say. My powers! Magic has to be real now, and I need to find my sisters.

"I've been doing it to myself it only makes sence that I'm doing it to other people now." She cies.

"What exactly happened?" I ask

"I orbed you." she says rolling her eyes, "It's like I make things dissapear and re appear. I thought only myself though." She says

"I think you can only do it to yourself. I think I can do the same thing too though.." I say shocked that she has powers too.

"Leo said I wouldn't be able to do it to others," she nodds calming down.

"Leo?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's my advisor." she says

"Mine too!" I say standing up next to her.

"So are you a witch?" I ask catiously.

"No, he said I was a whitelighter." The girl says.

"Oh, I think I'm a witch." I say. Wait! Leo knows about magic. It seems like I was the only one left out.

"I'm gonna go talk to Leo," I say as the bell rings. I guess I broke the three minute limit again.

"I'm Mikelle by the way," She says

"Paige," I say again.

"Can we talk about this later?" she asks me.

"Definately," I say.

"Good, because my friends can't ever know," she says following me out the bathroom. I head to the office, and she heads to the lockers.

"Can you call Leo Wyatt to the office?" I ask the receptionist. It's time for our next meeting. I mean I patched up with Piper, but I still can't open my locker.And well, the whole magic deal!

"I suggest you go home," The receptionist says sternly to me. I hear a laugh coming from behind me. I turn around to stand face to face with a tall dark haired boy. He's wearing a black hooded sweetshirt so that I can barely see his face. I have to say though, what I can see is amazing.

"What?" I ask nervously.

"No one brings that up," he says shoving past me and into the principal's office. I stand confused for a minute. Then walk out to go home. I guess that's tomorow's mystery.

* * *

. 

During first period I slip Glen a note asking if he knows who Leo Wyatt is. I get no response.

"Wait!" I yell trying to catch up with him after class.

"What?" He asks

"Why is everyone so afraid of this Leo kid?" I ask. He seemed odd to me, but totally normal.

"Seven years ago their was a high school shooting." Glen says.

"Leo's my advisor!" I say shocked. Why would the school give me a murderer for an advisor.

"Leo died, Paige. There were only two kids killed, and he was one of them." Glen says

"Oh, " I say silently.

"And Paige?" Glen says

"Yeah," I say

"I checked with the office. There is no student student advising program." Glen says. I feel myself get short of breath. Then everything goes dark.


	13. Chapter 13

"Your up," Prue says to me as my eyes slowly drift open.

"Where am I?" I ask pulling myself up.

"The school nurses' office." Prue says

"I fainted." I say remembering.

"You did," Prue says, "Let me take you home. We'll talk."

"Ok," I say grabbing her hand as she helps me out of the bed.

"Twice in one day," Says the boy in the black hood as I leave through the office.

"I could say the same for you." I say to the boy as Prue pulls me through the door.

"Henry, go ahead to the principal's office" I hear the receptionist ssay just before the doors shut. So Henry is this mystery kid's name.

"Don't tell me you like Henry." Prue says rolling her eyes and noticing that I keep my eyes on the building.

"No," I say defensively.

"Good, he's trouble." Prue says

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I don't really know anything about him, but I see him in the office almost everyday." Prue says, "and the teachers are always asking him to stay after."

"Oh," I say. A bad boy.

"You like him." she says smiling,

"I've never met him formally." I say

"I won't tell. It will be our little secret." she says. I open my mouth to argue, but the idea of having a secret with my oldest sister is too appealing.

"So what happened?" Prue asks me.

"I think magic is real after all." I say to Prue.

"That or at the same moment I screamed all the books flew off your shelves." Prue says

"I orbed." I say

"Orbed?" Prue asks confused.

"I can make myself go from one place to the other." I say

"Where'd you go?" Prue asks.

"From one side of a door to the other."I say proudly.

"How strong." she says sarcastically.

"It's a start." I say

"I think we should talk to Grams again." Prue says

"I think your right." I say. We walk faster untill we reach the manor. Prue's totaly fine, but I'm so out of breath it's crazy. Maybe I should take up a sport, and get into shape.

"It would help if you didn't carry all your books with you." Prue says noticing me panting.

"It would help if I could open my locker." I say

"I'll help you with that tomorow, okay?" She says

"Thanks," I say as she pushes open the door.

"Grams!" Prue calls, "Grams!"

"I guess she's not home yet." I say throwing my bag down on the steps. Prue goes ahead into the kitchen. Then I hear her scream. sudenly I'm next to Prue, and I feel that dizzy rush again. Looks like I'm getting better at orbing.

Then I see why she screamed. Lying in a heep on the floor is Grams.

"Call nine one one!" I yell shoving her out of her transe. She jumps up and heads straight to the phone.I check Grams pulse like how I learned in health.

"She's still alive!" I say brightly.

* * *

Prue, Piper, Pheoebe, and I all sit in the waiting room of the hospital. So she had a heart attck we've been told. Prue is leafing through a magazine, but anyone who bothered to look twice would notice that she wasn't actually even looking at the pages. 

Piper is playing with her thumbs, and Phoebe is strangling a child's stuffed animal that was laying on the table.

I sit watching some of the sick kids waiting to be called into the doctors room. There's a four year old girl with blonde pigtails, and a nastly rash on her left cheek, and an eight year old boy argueing with his dad in between coughing fits.

"You can go in now." The doctor says to the four of us waiting.

"She is stable, and will be fine." the nurse says.

"CanI go home?' Grams asks tiredly.

"We want to keep you over night, but then you'll be free to go." The nurse says after refrencing some sheets of paper work.

"You'll have to take it easy though. I'd recomend a vacation or some alone time." The nurse says looking at the four of us. I guess we stress her out. Probobly my fault. My death tole seems to be rising once again.

"Grams remember what we talked about like a week and a half ago." Prue says eyeing the nurse hoping she'll take the hint and leave.

"How could I not?" Grams answers.

"It's true, and we need to talk." Prue says

"Visiting hours are over, girls. So sorry." The nurse says pointing to the clock on the wall.

"This is important," I plead.

"Sorry, try again tomorow." the nurse says practcally shoving us outside.

"If your in trouble call for Leo." Grams says just before we're thrown out. Leo? My Leo? My dead Leo?


	14. Chapter 14

"Call Leo?" Piper asks once we've arrived home.

"That was about magic wasn't it?" Phoebe asks

"Yeah," I say. What I'm wondering is what Grams meant by trouble.

"I think I had a vision. Remember how I knew about Paige's temperature." Phoebe says

"What, and I'm the poweless one?" Piper asks

"Hardly, I saw what you did in math!" Prue says.

"What do you mean?" Piper asks

"Like the whole classroom froze on it's own?" Prue asks

"It didn't freeze." Piper says

"Yeah it did. I mean it was only for a second, but I know it did. Or atleast I know now." Prue says. What I think is funny is that they are in the same math class. I guess Piper really is smart.

"Does anyone know Leo's number?" Piper asks.

"Does anyone know Leo?" Prue asks

"I do," I say quietly. I know there all going to freek out, and ask questions.

"What?" They all look at me.

"He's my student advisor," I say

"We don't have student advisors." Piper says

"Yeah, Glen told me already." I say

"So I guess there's some whole magical big brother thing going on." Phoebe says looking freeked out.

"You think there watching us?" I ask

"They?" Piper asks.

"The powers that be?" Prue tries.

"Well if they are you better send down Leo!" I yell.

"Leo!" Piper screams. I cover my ears, and we all glare at Piper. But in blue and white lights Leo appears.

"You don't like watch us in the shower do you?" Phoebe asks jumping towards him.

"No," Leo says backing up slowly, "We just glance in sometimes."

"What if you happen to be glancing while were in the shower?" Phoebe asks cornering him.

"Phoebe this isn't the time!" Leo says

"You know my name!" Phoebe looks shocked. Because clearly the scary thing isn't that he magically zapped into our house, it's that he knows our names.

"I know all of you better than you know yourselves." He says orbing to the otherside of the room. We all turn around.

"I guess you all have some questions." He says

"Um, what are you?" I ask

"I'm your whitelighter." Leo says

"Whitelighter?" Piper asks.

"Gardian angel." Leo says.

"Like Mikelle?" I ask

"She's a charge of mine." Leo says

"Charge?" I ask.

"Like a patient. I train her, like I'll train you." he says

"What is it that we should be afraid of?" Prue asks

"What are you training us for?"I ask

"Nothing quite yet." He says. I hate how cryptic he is.

"Well, I'm off." He says dissapearing again.

"Wait!" we all yell, but he's gone, and were left alone untill tomorow when Grams comes home.

"So do you know Henry?" I ask Phoebe saying the first thing on my mind. I'm assuming he is in her grade.

"No one really does. How do you know him?" She asks

"I ran into him in the office." I say

"Yeah, that's like his second home." Phoebe says. Well, thanks for the help.

"Sorry" Pheobe says giving me a rude look. I know I didn't say that 'thanks' aloud.

"Am not!" Phoebe yells turning to face Piper.

"I didn't say anything!" Piper says throwing her hands up in exhaustion.

"Well you thought it, and I felt it. You think I'm being an ass." Phoebe says. Great another power.

"Now your upset too." Phoebe says

"Can you stop doing that!" I say

"Do you think I'm trying." Phoebe says.

"And Prue, take some stupid advil or something because your headache is killing me!" Phoebe says

"I need to be alone," Phoebe says rushing up the stairs. We all just watch her go in disbelief.

"I'm going to talk to her," Prue says

"Let me," Piper says holding Prue back, "I mean your headache might kill her right about now."

"Alright," Prue shrugs.

"So..."I start to say, but nothing comes to mind, "How's Andy" I say after an awkward pause.

"I totally forgot I was supposed to see him tonight!" Prue says putting her hands to her cheeks.

"I think that's pretty forgivable right about now." I laugh.

"I can't tell him about this." Prue says

"Why not?" I ask

"Well, not yet." Prue says

"Are you going to tell Henry?" she teases.

"Shut up!" I say playfully hitting her. My cheeks turn red as she gives me a cheeky smile.

"Come with me," Prue says grabbing me by the arm.

"Where are we going?"I ask as she pulls me out the front door. I was expecting like to her room or something.

"To the police station." Prue says

"Turning me in?" I ask sarcastically.

"Andy's dad works there, and on thursday nights Andy hangs out over there." Prue says

"Oh, goody. I get to watch you make out with your boyfriend again." I say

"Please, there's a surprise for you there." Prue says.

"What is it?" I ask

"A surprise," she says as if I was a two year old. I quicken my pace. I'm still not used to the freezing cold weather.

As soon as we arive Prue walks in. Some officers glance to the door, but turn back around as they spot Prue. I guess she's a frequent visitor.

"Andy," Prue says spotting him.

"You think you can storm in here, and I'll forgive you on the spot for ditching me?" Andy asks.

"I'll make it up to you," Prue says kissing him on the cheek. I turn around, and spot what I'm guessing Prue was refering to as my surprise.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Henry says jumping down from the desk he was sitting on.

"Why are you here?" I ask looking around.

"I could ask you the same thing." He says

"Well, I'm here with Prue." I say

"Oh, my mom works here." Henry says.

"Oh," I say putting some pieces together.

"You heard I was like a convict, right?" He says, "A bad boy?"

"Yeah, actually." I say

"My mom is a detective, and my dad's the school principal. So when people see me I'm either in the office or at the station. You do the math." He says

"Oh, sorry." I say

"It's okay, really." He says, "I mean I definately am still a bad ass."

"Henry sweety, who are you talking too?" Someone yells from the office were standing outside off.

"Just a friends mom," He says

"Right," I say rolling my eyes. What a bad ass.

"I don't think your sister wants you hanging around." he says

"Thanks for that." I say

"No, I mean, Want to go next door and get some coffee or something?" He asks

"Yeah, sure." I say despite the fact that I hate coffe with a passion.

"Good, c'mon." he says brushing past me. My heart flutters. I wonder if he knows that I'm still in middle school. Well, I certainly won't be mentioning it.

"Should I tell Prue?" I ask. I have the fealing she'll figure it out though.

"If you want to interupt that." he says pointing to Prue and Andy holding hands over on a bench.

"Let's just go." I say


	15. Chapter 15

"Your usual?" The cashier asks Henry.

"Yeah," he says. I guess he's here a lot. I wonder if he takes other girls here to.

"What would you like, um-" he stops for a second. We both laugh realizing we've never exchanged names.

"I'm Henry," he says

"Paige, and I'd like a black coffee." I say. I didn't know what else to order. I mean if I ordered a milkshake he'd think I was like nine, and I don't really know the other coffee drinks.

"Black coffee, wow." He comments after paying.

"What?" I ask

"Well,I got a milkshake." He says.I can't help, but laugh.

"How bad ass of you." I comment.

"They're amazing here. They make their own ice cream." Henry says.

"Too late to change mine?" I ask

"Nope," he says going back to the counter.I take a seet at a table. He comes to join me holding two milkshakes a moment later.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He says putting a shake infront of me.

"What?" I ask

"I already knew your name." He says

"How?" I ask

"My dad's the principal." he says rolling his eyes.

"Does he talk about the new kids?" I ask

"No, I sometimes read kids files." he says. Sounds like something I do.

"Your turn." He says

"A secret?" I say aloud, "I hate coffee."

"Me too," he says. We laugh for a moment. then it get's silent and awkward again. I look over at him, but he's happily drinking. He doesn't nottice the awkwardness at all.

"Hey, your mom said you were probobly over here." A girl says coming over.

"Hey, Paige this is Jenny." He says pulling up a chair for her.

"Oh, hi." I say dejected.I should have known he would have a girlfriend. A pretty one too. She has short blonde hair, and blue eyes. Looks nothing like his type.

"You want some?" He asks offering her his drink.

"Please, I have a game tomorrow. I'll never get into my uniform if I eat this," she says. Should have guessed she'd be a cheerleader. If Prue's the captain how did she not know one of her friends was dating Henry. Why would she do that to me?

"You know you want it." He says waving it in front of her.

"Want to get me a black coffee." she asks

"Alright," he says standing up. I guess I should have stuck with the coffee. Aparently he's atracted to the coffee kind of girl.

"So how do you know Henry?" Jenny asks, "I've never seen you two hanging around,"

"I don't really know him. We just kind of both keep running into each other." I say

"How unfortunate." She says.I don't know how to respond.

"That was a joke," she throws in quickly.

"Oh," I say laughing.

"He's my half brother." She says

"Oh," I say again totaly relieved.

"Here," Henry says coming back and handing Jenny a steaming cup of coffee.

"I have to go talk to mom, but I'll drive you home in like ten." She says

"You can't drive?" I ask surprised.

"I failed my test." He says

"Sucks." I say not mentioning that I'm only thirteen, and won't be able to drive for atleast two years.

"Paige we have to go." Prue says coming in

"Thanks for the milkshake," I say.

"No problem. We'll do it again sometime." he says. I turn around right away because I know my face is turning red.

"Bye" I call.

"Great surprise, eh?" Prue asks

"Amazing," I say as she leads me to a car.

"Hey," Andy says from the drivers seat. I sit in back, and Prue in the front.

"Paige, I'm going to go out with Andy, but call my cell if you need to." Prue says as we pull in to Prescott street.

"Alright see you later." I say hoping out, and heading inside where Phoebe and Piper are watching TV. I guess they straightened things out.I go over to where they are and sit on the chair across from them.

"Whoa, my heart just skipped a beat." Phoebe says

"You in love, Paige?" Piper asks turning towards me.

"No," I say

"Liar," Phoebe says.

"Will you stop that!" I ask

"I can't help it." Phoebe says. I stand up and go upstairs where my emotions won't be broadcast.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys just warning you that this story is coming to an end soon. There's about five more chapters so enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you think.

* * *

"Paige, Glen's here!" Phoebe calls for me. I head from watching TV with Piper to the front door.

"Phoebe! Glen!" I scream as I see them passionately kissing.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe screams pulling away from him.

"Oh my God," Glen says serenely with a dopey smile. I bet that was his first kiss too.

"Sorry," Phoebe mutters and rushes up the stairs into her room.

"Go watch TV. I'll be right back." I say to him, and rush after Phoebe.

"What the hell was that?" I ask bursting into her room.

"I have no clue. I just opened the door, and all of a sudden I want to kiss him. So badly that I couldnt resist." Phoebe says

"That was Glen! Your two years older than him!" I say grossed out. Glen's probably still on cloud nine.

"And I have a boyfriend!" she says as panicked as I am. I guess that Cole guy asked her out. It seems kind of odd that she wouldn't tell her sisters when she got a boyfriend. That's the kind of things I always pictured sisters telling eachother. Maybe she just didn't tell me.

"Glen has a crush on you," I say putting the pieces together.

"My power!" Phoebe says following my thought train.

"You had better get that under control." I tell her.

"Eew! I kissed a thirteen year old!" Phoebe says turning pale. She goes towards the door and walks out.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To get rid of this." She says angrily, "Leo! Leo!" she screams.

"I'm gonna go find Glen." I say heading downstairs. I see him watching TV with Piper. He's probably totally zoned out because he's grinning and the View is what's on TV.

"Glen," I say softly in the door well.

"Glen!" I yell as he takes no notice.

"Yeah!" He says jumping up.

"Let's go for a walk," I say. I guess I'm going to tell him.

"So your sister likes me," Glen says

"Not quite," I respond.

"Well, she kissed me. It was amazing." He says

"Yeah, I saw." I say slightly sickened.

"It was more than that. I mean it was passion. She pressed herself up against me. If you weren't home who knows what would've happened." He says. I almost laugh at his sad fantasies.

"Glen, first off that's disgusting." I say, "Next, remember when I asked if you believed in magic?" Isay.

"That's pretty cool." Glen says once I'm done explaining the entire thing.

"Thanks" I say. I'm surprised he understands.

"So Phoebe doesn't really like me?" HE asks

"You didn't actually think she did." I say rolling my eyes. He trips over an uneaven piece of pavement. I hear a crack.

"Oh my god!" I scream, "Atre you okay?" I ask kneeling down next to him.

"Fine," He says standing up, and pulling a goe hand out of his pocket.

"But I can't say the same about our daughter," He laughs heading towards the water fountain to rinse his  
hand.

"Phoebe will make us a new one," I shrug laughing at our clumsiness. I don't think the park is such a good  
idea for our kids.

"Guess what?" I ask changing the subject as he wipes his hands on his jeans, and takes off his jacket with the broken egg in the pocket, and ties it around his waist.

"What?" He asks

"I had coffee with Henry," I say sing songily.

"Mr. I live in the office Henry?" Glen asks,

"You know he's like two years older than you?" Glen  
asks

"So?" I ask

"Do you even like coffee?" He asks.

"No, but he's so cute!" I say.

"Eew," He says, "Next subject,"

"You owe me big for killing our daughter, and kissing my sister," I say

"She kissed me," He says with that big smile returning.

"You didn't exactly fight her off," I argue.

"Like I would." He says

"So back to Henry," I say

"So you had a date," He says

"Not exactly," I say

"Then what was it?' He asks

"We were both at the police station-" I start

"Why?" He asks cutting me off.

"Prue hangs out there with Andy, and his mom works there," I say, "And he was like lets go next door for some coffee." I say

"Did he pay?" Glen asks

"Yeah," I say

"It was a date then," Glen says

"It was only like for ten minutes," I say smiling. So it was a date. I guess having a guy best friend comes in handy some times.

"As soon as he figures out your in eight grade it's over," He says

"Well, he won't then." I say

"That's so wrong," He says. I shrug.

"So what's going on with you?" I ask

"Swim team practice starts next week." He says.

"How interesting." I say my voice filled with sarcasm.

"I'm pretty good." He says.

"Your probably like the guy that isn't done with half once all the others have already gotten out of the water," I say.

"Please, I'm the guy who's warm in his towel just as everyone else is touching the wall." Glen says

"Because you're sitting on the sidelines watching," I say

"You'll see me on TV one day wearing a gold metal," He says

"Sure," I say wondering if he actually can swim.

"So you want to see a movie?" I ask him as we reach the end of the park where the old movie theater is.

"These are all ancient." He says looking at the sign.

"So?' I ask,

"Fine, let's see Kill It Before It Dies. That sounds scary." Glen says

"Okay" I agree getting in line with him.

"Where have you been all day?" Phoebe asks me as I come into the manor.

"I saw Kill It Before It Dies at the old theater," I say

"I love that movie!' she screams jumping up and down.

"Glen hated it," I laugh. He thought it was going to be scary, but it was pretty mushy.

"Is Paige back?" Grams says coming into the hall where Phoebe and I are talking.

"Your back!" I say giving her a hug. I'm not sure why though. It felt like the right thing to do, and when I pulled her away she smiled. I guess it was the right thing.

"Um, so can we talk?" Phoebe asks.

"I suppose we have to." Grams says pulling us into the kitchen where Piper and Prue are.


	17. Chapter 17

"Look girls," Grams says hopefully finishing up the three hour lecture we've been given on magic, "I'm so proud of you for coming this far so fast. The fact that you're understanding all this, and have a tight enough bond to have gotten this gift so early means so much."

"Thanks" We all sort of mutter.

"Look girls there's another thing." Grams says,

"What else?" I ask petrified. I didn't think anything could be worse than these demon things we just learned about.

"I have a slight heart problem." Grams says

"Slight?" Prue asks sitting up straight.

"Not bad, but I need to relax a lot more," Grams says

"We promise not to fight anymore," Phoebe says

"And I'll do the dishes," Piper says

"And I'll do all the driving," Prue says. I wish I had something to add.

"Thank you girls," Grams says, "Now I need to go over to your Aunt Gail's," Grams says. I have an aunt? Pretty cool.

"I'll walk you over," Prue says standing up and walking with her to the door.

"So.." Piper says looking between Phoebe and I. None of us can say anything now.

"Demons...Warlocks?" Phoebe says shaking her head.

"As long as they don't come around here," I say standing up. I need to get out of this room. I go upstairs. I do some homework. I look at the top of the page where it says date, and draw a blank. Is it the seventh? The eight? I look it up on the calendar on my cell phone.

"The tenth?" I say aloud. Man, I'm lost. This means my birthday is tomorow. Tomorow! I'm going to be fourteen. I feel decades older thoug since I moved here.

"Paige!" I hear Phoebe and Piper yell from downstairs.

"Yeah," I say running down the stairs.

"I need to go pick up a book I left at school." Piper says

"Okay," I say.

"I'm coming, do you want to join us?" Phoebe asks. I don't know how to answer. Do they want me to come, or are they just being nice, or am I reading way to far into this?

"I mean. I just wouldn't want to be left alone after that conversation." Piper says

"No, I'll come."I say, "Do you think you could help me with my locker?" I ask

"You still can't open it?" Piper laughs. Not a rude laugh this time, but a playful one like she's teasing me.

"Nope" I say quietly.

"We'll fix that little sister," Phoebe says

"Little sister?" I ask

"I've never been able to call anyone that." Phoebe says, "It's fun,"

"Hurry up, little sisters," Piper says mocking Phoebe. Phoebe gives her a look, and we follow her into the car.

* * *

"Was that really so hard?" Piper asks as my locker swings open.

"Yeah!" I say looking at the glorious little metal box that is all mine. I take the lock off, and throw it inside. This thing is going to be left unlocked from now on.

"What is this?" Phoebe asks pulling out the green book from my locker.

"I have no clue. I found it the first day of school, but I couldn't get it out." I shrug.

"'Looks like the time's come.'" Phoebe reads the note on top of the book.

"I bet Leo wrote that."I say rolling my eyes and looking up. The cryptic-ness just shouts Leo. I wonder if he's glancing in right around now.

"Come on let's go home," Piper says shutting my locker. On the ride home Phoebe leefs through the book.

"So what is it?" I ask

"A book of witch craft." Phoebe says with a big smile.I guess she's begining to like this stuff.

"Are there like spells?" I ask.

"A lot, and some creapy demon pictures." Phoebe says

"A truth spell," I look over to see what she's looking at.

"Don't you dare cast a thing!" Piper yells from the drivers seat.

"Don't wory," Phoebe says.

"I'll show it to Grams," Piper says taking it as we arive home.

"She's not here." I say.

"I'll show it to her later," Piper says putting it down on the table.


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up to a bright sunny day. I get up and close the windows, but I can't seem to fall back asleep. Great. Then I remember it's my birthday. I head downstairs happily.

"Hi" I say brightly.

"Your in a good mood," Phoebe says seeing me.

"Good morning," Prue says turning around in her chair to face me then turning back. I feel disapointed. Really dissapointed. Then again how would they know? Phoebe gives me a look. The fact that she's an 'empath' as Grams put it is kind of annoying.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asks. Prue turns back around.

"Moody much?" she asks. Well, realizing that everyone's forgotten your birthday is just a little justification. I guess I can't say 'forgot' though. I mean they never knew. Do I tell them? It feels too pathetic to remind someone it's your birthday.

"Piper and Grams are over at Aunt Gails," Phoebe says as I come over and sit with them.

"Aunt Gail must really relax Grams." I say

"Well, she's our great aunt actually." Pheobe says.

"Yeah,I guess some sisters make each other feel better," Prue says sarcastically. Everything is so mundane. I open my mouth to say that today I'm fourteen, but I can't. I feel tears spring to my eyes. It's my birthday! Come on!

"It's wierd to think that Aunt Gails a witch too, and we never knew." Pheobe comments.

"Like we used to go over there all the time. Do you think she and Grams would do spells?" Prue asks

"I'm going to go take a shower," I say standing back up and leaving. It's not like i can partake in this conversation about them growing up together or anything anyway. And I can't let them see me cry, or let Phoebe feel it.

"She's really upset."I hear Phoebe say to Prue. I stop on the stairs to listen in for a moment. Maybe their just pretending to not know, and they really do. Maybe there having a surprise party.

"Who knows? Wicca pms?"I hear Prue says. I turn to go upstairs all hopes shattered. I shouldnt take it out on them though, I mean how are they supposed to know. And if they did have a party who would they invite my one friend Glen? Mikelle? Does she even count. We talk at school a lot, but mainly only because we're both magical.

Once I'm safely locked in the bathroom taking a shower I let myself sob. I know no one can hear me here. I take a really long shower, and cry the whole way through. When I come out the room is a total fog, and I don't feel any better. I mean it's just a birthday. It shouldn't be that important. They probobly wouldn't care anyway. But I do, and I can't help it.

I go into my room, and get dressed. Then i think of who I can call.

"Is Glen there?" I ask picking up the phone and dialing his number.

"Paige?" His mom asks. It's funny to me that she recognizes my voice.

"Yeah," I answer

"I'm sorry he's out with his dad at the base ball game. I'll tell him you called when he get's home though." she says

"Thanks" I say hanging up. I really needed to talk to him too. I head back downstairs. there's nothing left to do up here, and I think I've cried myself out.

"Paige, have you seen my shoes?" Phoebe asks me when I bump into her downstairs. Then I feel the tears again. I can't make it stop!

"No sorry," I say jetting past her.

"I'm going out for a walk," I yell to no one in particular. I slam the door shut behind me, and go for a walk in the park.

"You!" Someone taps me on the shoulder while I'm sitting on a bench.

"Henry?" I ask seeing the familiar hooded face.

"So what's up?" He asks

"It's my birthday," I shrug.It's funny how easily I can just say that to him.

"Happy birthday!" he says sounding excited. Excited for me? I perk up. A little attention goes a long way with me seeing as how normally I get none.

"Thanks," I say,

"Let me buy you an ice cream," he says pulling me off the bench.

"Thanks" I say as he passes me a cone from the vendor. He pays they we walk around together.

"So you and your sisters going to party tonight?" He asks

"I don't think so," I say avoiding telling him that they don't even know. I want to tell him really badly though. I just want to spilleverything.

"Too bad." he says

"It's okay, really," I lie through my teeth. Then I hear the barbie girl song, and think I'm going crazy. Then I turn next to me to face Henry. Henry turns red, and picks up his phone. That's his ring tone?

"The bad ass is really shining through again." I say once he hangs up.

"My sister did that. It's only when she calls." he explains, but is still red. It only makes me like him more though.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go home." He says

"Oh, that's okay."I say

"Anyway, happy birthday," He says before jetting off. I throw away the rest of my ice cream not really in the mood for it anymore. And I'm alone once again.

I notice the sky getting darker, and decide to head home. I guess the weather is matching my mood today.

It starts to pour as I'm walking home. I guess a sweater might have been a good idea for today.

I shiver in my tank top, and soaking wet jeans. What else could go wrong? Then a car swerves by hitting me with a bunch of dirty water. Why couldn't I have orbed right then?

I walk home alone, cold, and dirty.

Happy Birthday to me.


	19. Chapter 19

"Paige!" Prue says as I step into the warm house, "What the hell where you thinking?" 

"What's your problem?" I ask.

"It's pouring rain out there!" she says. Oh, really? I hadn't noticed. I thought I left the house soacking wet and shivering!

"It wasn't like it was raining when I left." I mutter, but she catches every word of it.

"Go upstairs and put something dry on." She says shaking her head.

"I'm on it." I say giving her a mock salute with an eye roll before going upstairs. I know it's not fair that I'm taking this anger out on her. She never knew, I should be mad at all my old 'friends' who haven't called saying happy birthday or well anything since my parents died. I mean come on, I didn't die with them.

I change into something not so wet, cold, and see through, and go back downstairs.

I spot Prue on the couch absent mindedly flipping through channels.

"I'm sorry," I say standing in the door way.

"It's okay." She says motioning for me to sit next to her.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I say

"Don't beat yourself up." She says with a small smile, "So what' wrong?" Her icey eyes manage to make contact with mine, and I feel like I'm going to melt, and spill it all to her. But what if she doesn't care?

"What do you mean?" I ask deciding to keep to myself.

"People don't just snap like that." She says Snap? I wouldn't say snap.

"Nothing important to you," I mutter.

"What was that?" Prue asks.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. Okay?" I say standing up.

"Okay," she says raising her arms. I head upstairs.

"Your back!" Phoebe says as I run right into her on the stairs. I try to think as happy of thoughts as possible. I don't need her phsyco analysis right now.

"Yeah, where are you going?" I ask

"Cole's" She says with a grin.

"Have fun," I say obviously not whole heartedly, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Paige!" I hear Prue call for me. What now?

"Yeah?" I call out standing at the top of the stairs.

"I'm going to go over to see Andy. I'll be back in a few hours. Piper should be home soon so you shouldn't be alone for long." Prue says. Like I care. I feel like I'm always alone.

"Will you be okay alone for a little bit?" She asks.

"Yeah, whatever." I say Is she kidding? I think I'm about to break. I bet if Piper or Phoebe were as upset as I am she'd know what was wrong and what to do.

"Paige? Are you sure your okay?" she calls once again.

"Fine" I practically scream. I go into my room and slam the door. Here I am all alone once again. The gods really seems to hate me right now. Or the elders as Grams called them.

I sit in my room trying to do some homework, but not really putting any effort into it. I hate Shakespear. Everything comes together in the end of his plays, well either that or they all die. But anyhow this one ends all happy, and thats really not how life is.

The phone rings and I jump up to grab it. Please be Glen. Please!

"Hi" I say hopefully.

"Hey, Paige." Its Piper. Not my first choice, but not my last.

"Prue said you were going to be home soon."I say checking the clock. It's already been an hour and a half.

"Can you tell her that I'm going out to dinner with my friends, but I'll be home around eight." Piper says

"Yeah" I say dissapointed. Figures I'd be alone all day on my birthday. I sneeze, and feel totaly disoriented. I must have caught a cold from outside. Then possibly orbed when I sneazed because that's the only thing that gives me this light headed fealing.

I decide to go downstairs and gorge myself with junk food. Maybe the sugar will make me feel better. As I pass by Grams' room I see the green book on her bedside table. Piper must have put it there for her. Junk food can wait, I think I'll look at the book.

To hear other people's true thoughts, that catches my eye. I could see how my sisters really feel about me...Or a truth spell, that could be fun.

To walk a mile in someone else's shoes. I wish one of my sisters could accidentally read this. I wonder if they knew what I was going through if they'd act any diffrently.

I start to eye the spell. I could just rearange some words. I mean what coud a little spell do. It says it only lasts for a few hours...

* * *

"Prue, wake up." I hear a voice whisper. I guess they're in my room.

"Prue," The voice becomes louder and clearer. It's a male voice, and it's tapping my shoulder.I open my eyes despite the soarness in my body, and my heavy eyelids.

"Who are you?" I ask groggily.

"I didn't realize we drank that much last night," The guy laughs softly.

"Rodger," He says softly. If my sisters had ever told me anything about their lives it would come in handy right about now.

"I'm only kidding," I cover. I look around. The fist thing that shocks me is that the calender says it's two thousand and five. Then I realize I'm in bed with a stranger, and I'm in Prue's body. Well, I guess a lot of things can go wrong with spells.

"I love you so much," The words are out of my mouth before I can tell I'm saying them. I must be feeling Prue's emotions. But I have to sy it feels nice to be held.I need to get out of this body, but I think I have to feel the experience first. I stand up, and stretch. The cold air hits me, and I realize I'm naked...or well Prue is. I jump for a shirt that's on the ground and throw it on. Despite that this isn't my body I'm still teribly embarrassed.

"You know I love you two, and I'd never do anything to hurt you." He says pulling me back into his bed.

Why would this be one of the hardest moments of Prue's life. She's soar as hell, but I doubt that's why. onsidering what it's from you'd think she'd e happy. I mean this seems really happy to me about now.

"Is there a but to this?" I ask. I can just feel one coming on.

"You don't regret doing this do you?' He asks. So I'm in Prue's body the morning after she lost her virginity. Wasn't that with Andy? I guess I know more about Prue than Phoebe and Piper right now! I feel like a voyuer, but I'm litterally immersed in a deep moment in Prue's life and I want to keep going.

"Of coarse not," I smile. It's like I'm half here, and Prue's half here. It's odd like I'm suddenly in another body that I only partially have controll over.

"Good, but there's something I should tell you." He says. A fealing of dread washes over me. I feel such unadulterated love and passion towards this stranger. The fealing is so foreign. I guess this is what being in love feels like.

"What?" I ask. I'm not sure if it's me or Prue now.

"It's your sister," He says. I feel a sence of relief.

"Phoebe, did she call?" Prue asks.

"She kissed me," He says. I feel exactly how I felt when I learned my parents died. I feel like I've been betrayed. Like he's just ripped open my heart.

"I'm going to kill her!" Prue says, and once again I'm not sure if it's her or me right now.

"No, wait. I liked it." he says quickly.

"What?" I say not sure if I'm screaming or whispering. it's like he's now throwing salt into my open heart.

"I mean, I didn't like it." He says, "But I felt something," he says. I fight against Prue's will to stay silent. I want to punch this guy for making me, or well my sister, feel like this.

"I mean there was something there, something real." He says.

"I get it!" Prue yells. I know why she gets it too. It's because that's the way Prue felt with him, but I guess he didn't share in it. I feel myself fading.

That was over fast.

"Ow!" I yell as something hard hits the back of my head. I turn around to see a softball on the ground, and some girls laughing in the corner. This certainly isn't my PE class.

"Hey, brace face! can you throw that back to us!" One of them yells.I don't wear braces? I got them off years ago. Who would call me that? I can make out the name Missy written on her gym shirt. I look down at my on, and see it says Piper on it.

I throw ther ball back praying it connects directly with Missy's skull, but no such luck. It lands a few feet infront of her. I guess that's Piper's athletic ability shining through.

The bell rings, and I follow some of the other girls back into the locker room. No one talks to me, and I wonder who exacly Piper was friends with. I look around in the loccer room, and I'm not sure which set of clothes is mine.

"Lost Halliwell?" Missy asks snearing at me and pointing to a pile of clothes I can only assume is mine. I pull of my gym shirt to put Piper's clothes back on.

"Look she's wearing an undershirt. How cute." One of Missy's friends laughs. I feel very self conciose right about now. I see a paper on a backpack with a date. I guess this would be when Piper was about fourteen. I guess middle school wasn't the easiest thing for her.

"Thanks," I say as Missy hands my shirt to me.

"Yeah right dork." Mssy says throwing my shirt to another girl across the room.

"Give it back!" I hear Piper's body whine. I fight her urge to cry, but her body convulses and hot tears are spilling down her eyes. I feel so weak.

"Girls, quit messing around, and get in the showers." The coach says walking in. Missy hands me Piper's shirt. I take it , and throw it down. No way am I showering with these girls.

"Halliwell, my office." The coach says, and I guess I don't have to.

"Yeah?" I squeek out nervously. My stomach feel sheavy and queezy. Great, Piper had a nervous stomach. Man, I never expected this of Piper. I catch my reflection in the miror as we head into her office. I gasp. This isn't the Piper I know. The Piper I know is tall, and lean wih long dark hair, and a nice skin tone.

This Piper is short, atleast six inches shorter than my Piper. Her skin is a mess, and it's all completed with a mouth full of metal, and despite the mild pudginess absolutely no development whatsoever. The kind of girl my friends might have made fun of back at home, but I never will. Atleast not now.

"I'm going to have to give you a D in PE this semester." The coach says.

"What?" Piper says the crying starting again. Jesus, she cries more than I do.I have a huge urge to slap her, but I am her.

"You haven't been participating, and your athletic ability is humiliating." The coach says. I open my mouth to say something, but Piper's body is already up and towards the door.

"Go shower, and get to class Halliwell." She yells as I leave. I go back into the locker room. There's only one open locker, with a pair of jeans and a towel in it. This is helpfull for me to know what to take.

There are still a few girls in their doing make up and stuff. One of them purposely bumps nto me as she leaves. I hear another two talking about me. 'if only she had the mountains on her forehead on her chest.' one of them laughs to the others. I feel thuroughly depressed. My birthday seems like nothing now. I feel so sick hearing the rest of their conversation, but soon they leave.

I look around, and when I know I'm alone I pull of my clothes and get into the showers. I wonder why I'm not back yet. Could it really be worse for Piper than how it is right now.

When the hot water runs out, and it gets cold. I decide it'ds time to leave. I step out catiously, and I see my clothes are gone.I reach for my towel, but that's gone too. I feel more tears.

I shuffle through the lost and found, and put on a pair of someone's gymn shorts, and a sweater that's way to small. I pick up Piper's bag, and head to the main building.I see Missy and her friends giggling near some lockers. ThenI feel such anger that I'm light headed.

When my vision cuncludes I see I'm in a new body now. I'm wearing a skirt so short that I put my hands behind me to ake sure my ass isn't in open air. It's not, but barely.

"Hey, babe" A male voice says.I recognize this one. It's Rodger.

"It's bad enough your dating my sister, but could you please stay away from me." Phoebe says rudely. I shiver in her shirt, if you could even call it that. It's a black bra with a mesh thing over it. The kind of thingI thought was so cool wen I was eight and saw girls wearing them, but whenI was old enough to I knew how slutty it was.

"Phoebe, I want you though," he slurs. I recognize his shirt. It's the one I threw on when I was Prue.

He lunger towards me and shoves his tongue in my throat. I cough, and jump back, but he catches me.

"Leave me alone!" I yell thoroughly scared.

"I need you Phoebe. I'm going to have you." He says

"Get your horny ass off of me." Phoebe says shoving him. I never knew Phoebe had so much attitude.

"I'll tell Prue that you just kissed me." He slurts. This is not the Rodger I woke up with.

"I'm her sister. It's me she'll trust." Phoebe yells. This bodyI have the least controll in. I guess that says something about Phoebe;'s character.

"Come here, baby." he says grabbing me and taking me around the corner.

"Don't call me that." Phoebe kicks as Rodger slides his hands on her stomach. I feel shivers inside. Like I want to run, but I'm trapped in this body.

"I have to go get Prue now. Tonight will be fun." He says with a cocky grin. He piches Phoebe's but as he walks off, and I try with all my will to kick him in the balls. I feel Phoebe's leg jerk slightly.I guess that;'s all the controll Phoebe allows. I feel so violated. Sudenly I'm floating off again. I'm in the manor, but I can tell it's not over yet.

"Phoebe Marie halliwell!" Prue yells comig through the door. I expect her to come charging at me but she doesn't even seem to see me. I guess I'm an outsider on this one.

Phoebe comes down the stairs looking scared. Prue's wearing the sweater that Rodger was wearing the night before.

"What?" Phoebe asks innocently. I can tell she doesn't want to hurt Prue's feelings.

"You kissed Rodger! How could you do that! I loved him!" Prue screams

"Why do you assume I kissed him! You listen to whatever that shardoney slugging, armaney wearingf, son of a bitch says!" Phoebe says.I can tell tat she's hurt in her eyes, but nothing else shows it.

"I'm never speaking to you again!" Prue says bursting into tears and rushing up the stairs. Piper walks in now wearing the lost and found clothes. I guess she was older than I though. No one pays attention to her tear stained face. My heart breaks for all of them. As soon as the room is clear Phoebe busts into tear, and I feel myself fading away for good this time.


	20. Chapter 20

I feel myself reapear again. I open my eyes and look down. I'm in my own body, but I'm in someone's lap.

"What happened?" Prue asks as she notices me stirring. I'm in her arms.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I just came home and found you in the hall unconious this morning." Prue says

"This morning?" I ask. Well, my birthday's over.

"Yeah, you were like in a cold sweat and shaking." Prue says. I look at her, and my heart starts breaking all over again. How did she move on. How come she and Phoebe are talking again. How did they move on?

"So we're all a little freaked what happened?" Prue asks. I search my mind for an excuse. Lucky for me I'm a fast thinker.

"I saw the book and I went to grab it, but I slipped and I guess I hit my head on the table." I say. She looks at me. Not sure whether to believe me or not.

"There's no bump." She says.

"Tough skin," I say fighting the urge to ask her about Rodger. I could ask Phoebe.

"Your up," Piper says with a smile. She looks so much older to me now even though I know that was only her a short while ago. She has so much more confidence and presence. I feel almost proud of her. I want to give her a hug.

"Yeah," I say. I seem to be getting myself into way to much trouble since I came here."Can I get up?" I ask feeling uncomfortable in Prue's lap. I've been here for a few weeks, but I still don't feel so comfortable. There's so much stuff I don't know about them. Like I though Prue didn't know about Pheobe and Rodger until Piper said it last week, and I thought that Andy was Prue's first. I guess I know some stuff they don't know about eachother. I feel a smile coming to my lips.

"Are you sure your fealing up to it?" she asks. Honestly, I'm not sure. I nod my head though. I walk into the bathroom and I see Phoebe regaining conciousness. My eyes widen as I see she must have been under th same spell as I was. I turn on the bath water so Prue and Piper can't hear the conversation were about to have.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"I was just doing my make up, and then I was in your body, and I saw so much." she starts to ramle.

"Icastaspell," I say as quickly as possible. With luck she'll missunderstand me.

"Paige" she tries to yell, but she's to weak. No such luck. I can see the pity in her eyes. Then I realize it's probobly mirored in my eyes when I look at her. She's come so far as well. I mean she dresses properly now for one. And she's so much softer.

"I'm sory. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this." I say

"Please don't tell," I plead.

"Fine, but you have to explain all this to me." she says rubbing her eyes.

"I just read aloud something. And i was in your bodies fealing what you guys felt, then I guess since your power is linked to this kind of stuff. Like premonition you were affected too." I say leaving out the whole begining. Like I obviously reworded the spell incorectly.

"Happy Birthday Paige" she says forcing herself up and giving me a hug.

"I see how your empathy isn't so easy." I laugh lightly. What a hell of a vision.

"I didn't realize what a hard time your having now. I mean adjusting, and all that. And there's so much we don't know about you. I mean your bithday!" she says huging me harder.

"You had it so hard too. I mean the Rodger thing." I say

"That was in the past though. I've grown up, we patched up. What I felt was what your feeling now. " Phoebe says

"I'm okay really." I say. Everything seems so petty now.

"Look, things are going to get a lot better around here." Phoebe says.

"It's fine how it is." I say.

"I just lived the past four weeks as you, and I think you deserve better." She says. I guess time moves oddly in vision land, or whatever. I'm a little embarrassed. She knows everything that hapened to me from when my parents died, to living with Lisa, to moving in with them, till now. It's odd to think that that all happened in the past month. It's been one long month is all I can think.

"I'm so sorry for not being there for you," Phoebe says taking my hands in hers. I wonder when she's talking about. There are so many times I've felt like I've needed someone in the past weeks. "For all of it," she says scensing my confusion.

"Now go back out there. I need a long hot shower." she says shoving me out the door. The moments over, and I miss it already. I've never felt as close to anyone asI just have when my hands were in hers. I guess this is what having sisters is like. How they know all about you, and they do care. I think I really like it.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Glen, Grams, Mikelle, Andy, Cole, and Leo all yell as I come down the stairs later that afternoon.

"Better late than never," Phoebe says in my ear as she hugs me.

"Leo!" I say rushing to him next. Mikelle stands close to him. I guess he's explained everything to her already.

"I hope you don't mind that were here," Mikelle says

"I can't think of it any other way." I say hugging them both.

"I guess there's a lot for me to fill you in on." Leo says

"Another time," Grams says coming over, "Magic free tonight." she says.

"Happy Birthday dear," Grams says hugging me next. Then Prue and Piper. We eat a huge cake that Piper must have cooked because I've never tasted anything better. Then I see a pile of gifts in the corner.

"I couldn't have asked for a better birthday" I say to no one in particular, but I know Phoebe heard me when I see her face light up as mine does.

"I love you so much," I say before I realise it. I stand there shocked.

"I love you to." she says as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and I guess it is. This is how I should feel with all of them.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys this is the final chapter. Thank you all so much for the great reviews, and for reading.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Prue asks as I head up to my room to get ready for bed.

"To sleep. The party's over." I say exhausted. This has been one of the longest days of my life.

"Not just yet it isn't," Prue says grabbing my arm and pushing me into Piper and Phoebe's room. It's odd that I've never been in here. The rose colored walls shock me. Not what I'd expect from Phoebe. Shows how little I actually know them. It's like once I think I do, my notions are shattered by something as mundane as their wall paper color.

"What?" I ask seeing Piper and Phoebe sitting on one bed. Prue and I sit on the one across from them.

"We feel," Prue starts, "or well Phoebe did" she laughs.

"Thanks" Phoebe says rolling her eyes.

"Well, we realize how little we actually know about each other. I mean I have no clue what your favorite color is, or when your birthday was." She says

"So were going to hang out tonight. All four of us." Phoebe says smiling at me. She really meant it when she said things would be great with all of us.

"So truth or truth, Paige?" Piper asks

"I think your missing an element." I say

"No, you get to ask whatever you want." Phoebe starts

"As do we." Prue adds.

"And if you lie, which I'll catch, or you choose not to answer you have to do a dare." Phoebe says

"So truth?" Piper asks

"What's my question?" I ask.

"What's your favorite color?" Piper asks. I guess she's starting out easy.

"Purple" I say.

"Phoebe," I choose.

"Hit me with a tough one," she says

"What's going on with you and that Cole kid?" I ask.

"I really really like him, and he asked me out two weeks ago." She says

"And?" Piper laughs. Phoebe shoots her a look. I guess Piper knows more than us.

"I really hope he asks me to the junior prom." Phoebe says. I've see flyers for it around school. It's like prom for everyone who's not a senior, and the seniors run it to raise money for their prom. I wonder if Prue will work at it. "We haven't kissed." Phoebe says blushing noticing Piper's look.

"That's a first for you." Prue says.

"Dating a guy I really like is also afirst for me." Phoebe says. That's so sweet.

"My turn!" Phoebe says crossing her legs on the bed.

"So perfect Piper." Phoebe says. Piper rolls her eyes at the nickname.

"You like Leo don't you?" Phoebe asks.

"That's not fair!" Piper squeals pointing her finger at Phoebe, "Damn empathy." She mutters.

"Oh. He's cute." Prue says

"When I met him I thought you two would begood together actually," I say remembering that odd meeting.

"So, Paige? What really happened today when we found you?" Piper asks me.

"I cast a spell," I say looking down. When I look up they're all still there, and I am shocked. I'd have thought they'd kill me, but they look awed.

"What happened?" Prue asks

"I was really upset, and I wanted to show you what it felt like to be me I guess cause I thought you didn't care." I say still staring at my toes. They look at me kind of sadly.

"You defenatly proved me wrong," I say, "Anyway my spell backfired and I felt what it was like to be all of you." I say.

"Like what?" Piper asks

"While, I was you for a day in middle school, and Prue for a day, and Phoebe." I say avoiding the specifics. I know Phoebe knows, but she isn't ratting me out.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to the ringing ofmy alarm clock. How did I get here? Maybe Prue carried me back. I must have fallen asleep in Piper's room.

The smell of Piper's pancakes helps me get ready extra fast today.

I go downstairs to se all my sisters sitting at the table waiting for me.I sit in the open chair, and I feel like I fit here. A feeling I haven't felt in way too long. I feel like even though I had to go through so much to get here I still landed in the right spot.

Dare I say it, but I think I belong.

We eat together in silence. But it's a nice serene silence.

We all walk into school together before we split up. I sit in my first period class. I'm the first one. Then Mikelle comes in. She sits in a desk next to mine.

"Your family is so great." She says. My family? I love that.

"Thanks." I say, "I'm really glad you came." It's too bad were only becoming friends as the school year's ending.

"Of coarse." She says. Glen comes through the door, and sits by us. His eyes lay on Mikelle, and stay there for a second longer than usual. I guess his crush on Phoebe is past. Thank God!

"Hey" He says.

"Hey" Mikelle and I say.

"Nineteen more days of school left." Glen says putting his backpack down.

"But who's counting, right?" Mikelle laughs. I have a feeling Glen's crush might just work out this time. I wonder how mine's doing?

"So what are you guys doing this summer?" I ask. I guess I'll be around.

"I'm off to Hawaii for a week with the family, but other than that here." Glen says

"I'm going to camp for two weeks at the end of summer, but I'm here too," Mikelle says

"We'll hang out." I say

"Definitely," Glen and Mikelle say at the same time. Some other kids come into the class, and the bell rings ruining our conversation.

At the end of the day I head to my locker to dump out my books, and something catches my eye. I see a red rose, and a white envelope. 'Paige' is written on the front.

I tear open the envelope, and open up the small card.

'Paige, will you go to junior prom with me?' Is all it says. It's not signed either. I know who I'm hoping it's from.

I turn around to come face to face with Henry.

"So?" he asks.

"Yes" I say. I want to jump! I want to scream! But I contain myself by saying that one little word. He kisses my cheek, and walks away with a smile. A family,great friends, and I think a boyfriend.Imight have justfinally found my place in my new life.


End file.
